You are Mine
by lightfairy287
Summary: Volren is fascinated by this Human Rogue that slaughtered his village months ago. He captures her and makes her taste his sweet revenge.


Sweat drips down Kaylah's nose as she slowly comes-to. Her dark brown hair which was in a ponytail has loosened and now drapes down her long face beaded with perspiration. Her clothing is stripped from her slender body and she is strapped down onto a wooden table. Her arms and legs are bound to the edges of the table, rendering her immobile, and exposing her most vulnerable place. She lifts her head and frantically looks around.

Torches line the dark stone walls that glisten with moisture, making the chamber frighteningly enigmatic. Kaylah's eyes widen as a cloaked figure enters the room with a sword in its hand. Stricken with fear, Kaylah trashes about, trying to make a means to escape from whatever the masked figure might do to her.

The figure walks up to her naked frame and strokes her belly, "What a lovely body we have here..."

His voice seemed demonic in some way, but expressed in a passionate sense that made her cease to thrash about and stare at his hooded head.

The man pushes back his hood and smirks at his prisoner, "Does it please you to see me?"

Kaylah gasps as the man removes his hood, revealing himself as a Draenei, with taints of fel magic creeping across his dark violet skin. His long hair draping down his back, shaping his stern face. His tendrils long and lean beneath his square chin.

As his long fingers extend towards her shaven folds, Kaylah weeps, "Ah! Don't touch me you bastard!"

The Draenei grins as his fingers slide down her pussy, lightly caressing her clit. Kaylah cringes in response to his touch.

He lifts his fingers instantly, "I wouldn't want to please you. I should punish you for what you have done to me."

Kaylah looks up at her captor, "What? Who are you?"

"You do not know who I am? What a shame. You should remember since you gave me this scar!"

The tainted Draenei unclasps his cloak and lets it fall to the floor, revealing a glowing green scar across his bare chest, and a thick erection. His broad shoulders form into the rest of his naked body as the light from the torches illuminate his muscular appearance.

He takes Kaylah's chin in his massive hand and makes her look into his dark eyes, "I am Volren. We met not too long ago."

Kaylah realizes who this man was and replies with fear in her voice, "I – I – Um..."

Volren throws her head back onto the wooden table and walks around behind it. He takes her tousled hair and yanks it down. Kaylah screams in protest but the Draenei resists her cries.

Kaylah screams, "I didn't do anything to you! Ahh!"

"I must take my revenge upon you ... you wench!" Volren slams her head into the table with his hand over her forehead and plunges a forceful kiss upon her delicate lips.

She struggles underneath his force, but being bound to the table makes her vulnerable.

Volren breaks the horrid kiss and strokes her long face, "You're such a beautiful flower, Kaylah. Too bad your lover had to pay the price..."

"No!" Kaylah cries out.

Volren's booming voice roars with corrupt laughter above her pitiful cries, "You are mine now, my beautiful. He does not compare to my performance in love."

"He was better than you ever will be!" Kaylah spits on Volren's face in disgust.

Offended, Volren slaps Kaylah's face brutally, "Watch your tongue, missy. I wouldn't mess around if I were you."

Volren straightens himself and saunters around to the foot of the table. He takes his sword and slaps the blunt side down upon Kaylah's pussy. She screams in horror from the blade's affect upon her flesh. Volren smirks and whips the blade down upon her ample breasts. Kaylah cries out as the blade slaps down upon her tender buds, leaving heated welts soon after. Throwing his blade aside, Volren creeps on top of the table and crawls on top of Kaylah's withering body. He grabs both of her breasts with his hands and twists them in unimaginable ways. Kaylah's cries become louder with every painful twist of her nipples and breasts combined. Heat from the sword and twists flow over her kneaded breasts make the pain excruciating.

Volren stops the torture and leans over her face, "Disobey me again, and you would suffer pain more unbearable than this."

Kaylah whimpers in return as she feels her breasts redden with heat and throb in pain from the Draenei's acts.

Volren stares into Kaylah's eyes with a malevolent intensity. Kaylah shudders and throws her head back on to the table. The Draenei lifts his hand and strokes the woman's fine neck, slowly moving it down to her swollen breasts. Before she gasps in protest, Volren's tongue slides across her hardened nipples. His cool saliva trails across her bosom, making the intensity of his thrashings seem as if they were barely there. Starting to give in to his tender touch, Kaylah sighs and drops her head back down. Volren watches her response and lifts his head from her breasts. Feeling his cock twitch underneath him, Volren slowly inches his way down to her pussy. With the tip of his cock resting just outside her tender hole, he thrusts in hard. Moaning loud, Kaylah thrashes about, tossing her hips from side to side.

Volren grabs her waist and pins it down onto the table beneath them, "Struggle, and it will only hurt more."

Kaylah ignores him and flails her body around, bucking her hips underneath him to try to knock him off. Volren keeps his place and, to his dismay, pulls his hungry cock out of her wet pussy. He slaps her pussy making her screech in utter horror.

Panting in distress, Kaylah tugs weakly at her bindings, "Please... I beg of you, I didn't do anything to you! I don't remember you at all! Leave... Leave me alone! Please!"

Volren scratches his chin in thought, "Oh, but I remember YOU! Mistrusting me as an ally and wracking havoc upon my last, and only village!" He jumps off the table and stomps towards her frightened face. "You did this! You did all of it! Don't you tell me those lies! I remember your dark brown hair flowing in the wind as you walk across burning wreckage. You see that I am one of the last known survivors and you lacerate me across my chest!"

Kaylah's voice softly replies, "But I –"

"Don't you deny the TRUTH! You tried to exterminate my kind and that was the last and final straw that I can take," Volren picks up his sword and draws its edge to Kaylah's neck. "If you do not confess now, your life will end."

Kaylah's eyes dart nervously back from Volren's enraged face to the sharpened blade, "I – I didn't know... Please... Don't hurt me. I ... will do whatever you ask. Just – don't hurt me..."

Volren lowers his sword, "I will do whatever I will. I shall take you and make you feel the pain that my brethren has suffered from your slaughter."

"No! Please!" Kaylah cries out.

Volren slams his hand down onto her mouth, forcing her head into the table with a loud thud.

He smells the air, "I can smell your lust growing for me. Just what I like..." He lifts his hand from her lips and paces to the end of the table. "I wouldn't want you to struggle this time... Unless you wanted to be diced to pieces."

He lifts his blade and lets it gently fall on top of her pussy. He waves it from side to side on top of her crotch before letting it slowly fall down to her wet folds. Kaylah gasps and goes rigid with fear of the sword's blade from penetrating her delicate flesh. Volren grins as he weaves the blade in and out of her folds. The tip of the blade slightly penetrating the depths of her pussy. Hearing Kaylah's erratic breathing, Volren takes the blade from her wetness and licks the tip with his tongue.

"Mmm... You taste marvelous, my love," Volren lays the blade down in between her helpless legs.

Letting go a mammoth sigh, Kaylah relaxes and closes her eyes in relief. Then out of nowhere, a hand thrusts into her labia and penetrates her ferociously. She lets out a cry as Volren plunges her pussy with his tainted hand violently. While thrusting his hand into the woman's delicate body, Volren climbs onto the table and licks her heated clit. He moans in pleasure as he laps up her fine juices. While driving his hand deeper and deeper into her, Volren lifts his head and squeezes her clit with his free hand. Pain shoots up through Kaylah's spine as she shrieks at the top of her lungs. The pain becomes unbearable for her and she passes out.

Volren stops his beatings and picks up his sword. He takes the long blade and places it on top of the helpless woman's face, brushing her hair away from her glistening features. He then slams the blunt side of the blade upon her forehead and she shrieks in pain in response.

"Good, you're awake now," He grins devilishly. "I wouldn't want you to miss anything."

Grunting and panting, Kaylah tosses her head from side to side. Her entire body burning in pain from the brutal thrashings the Draenei has inflicted upon her. Unable to take it any more, she starts to weep. Tears streaming down her damp face, her body trembling from her beatings, she weakens and gives in to her captor.

"That's a good girl," Volren notices her tears and feels her body relax.

After placing his trusted sword back between her limp legs, he slowly slides his hand into her again. He hears her let a tiny moan out in response to his caressing. Rubbing her heated clit with his thumb, he bends down to lick it. Kaylah's body tenses under his unwelcome touch, but she exhales in acceptance. Volren smirks and he thrusts his hand in with a brute force. Kaylah's breath catches in her throat and she starts to pull her hips away, arching her back. Volren keeps vigorously thrusting his hand into her wet folds, following her hips as she retaliates. His penetrations heat her sex in its entirety, making her sob in response. Her pulsating clit darts electric shocks up her curved spine and into her erect nipples. Kaylah attempts to make Volren's hand slide out of her burning folds by bucking her hips up and down. Volren resists her futile attempts of releasing his hold upon her and he pounds his hand deep inside her ravished pussy.

"You can't flee from me, Kaylah," The Draenei breathes huskily. "It will only make me want you more."

He digs his hand further into her flesh, her juices squirt from her insides land upon his face and arm.

"You seem to be enjoying this, my dear," Volren licks his lips clean from her sex fluids.

Volren plunges his head down into the depths of her vagina, nibbling her clit and licking it violently. Kaylah thrashes about gasping and wheezing in pain. She cries harder and her breaths break with every sob. Volren yanks his hand out of her spent hole and cleans it with his tongue. Kaylah weeps in relief expecting that his torture is over. The Draenei's wet hands creep up her stomach, making their way up to her breasts. Kaylah gasps and tries to pull her bosom away from his prying hands and fails. He lays his muscular chest on top of her stomach, letting his tail seep inside her burning folds while he caresses her erect nipples. Kaylah moans in fear and in pleasure as her body is taken over. Volren lowers his head to her reddened nipples from the thrashings before and sucks each one tenderly. During this, his tail pulsates in and out of her beaten pussy.

He pulls his tail out and lowers himself so his aching cock bobs right outside of her gaping wetness. He then lifts himself up, pressing on Kaylah's belly, and thrusts in. Kaylah cries out in agony as her pussy melts from the extreme heat of friction. Volren thrusts fiercely into her heated folds, penetrating her fiery core. Moaning in pain, Kaylah thrashes about from the Draeneis pressure in her sex. Volren quickens his pace and, with every thrust, his body shudders in pleasure. Sweat pours from his face, dripping down his muscular form, and lands upon the woman's withering body. Kaylah's breath hitches as each thrust penetrates the back of her pussy. Her breasts bounce with each push, their reddened buds hard from pleasure and heat. Volren feels his climax climb through his shaft, he pounds deeper into her wetness. With his last thrust, Volren tightens his grip on Kaylah's hips and groans loudly in pleasure. Kaylah's sobs deepen in sorrow as she feels his cum flow though her contracting hole.

Volren relieves himself from her wet folds and climbs off the table, "I'm not finished with punishing you just yet. You have much to offer me and the remaining survivors of my village."

Kaylah's eyes widen with horror in silent response.

Volren lets out a demonic laugh and picks up his belongings, "Don't think this will end soon, my love."

Volren leaves the room, leaving the tortured, weeping woman behind in bindings.


End file.
